


“美女”与野兽

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 人类铁X野兽盾





	“美女”与野兽

今夜，时钟管家说月色正好，虽然乌云遮挡得严严实实的，但也不失是个美好夜晚，花园中玫瑰盛开。整个野兽城堡乌漆嘛黑的，野兽房间却灯火明灭，间中还传来野兽夹带惊恐的声音——  
“等等等等……”  
“不等了。”  
“你在干什么？”  
“报恩啊。”  
“我……”然后变成断续的呻吟。  
茶壶婶婶和烛台在门口隐藏着偷瞄，小茶杯刚从两人中挤出来，又被茶壶婶婶按回去，随即气急败坏道，“人家也想看。”  
“看什么，小孩子……”茶壶婶婶说，“这届“美女”很猛……”  
“原来还有这招……”烛台“哦”了个波浪线，激动得眼发精光。  
“人家也要看。”小茶杯急得拼命往里挤，结果还是被死死按住。  
“美女”Tony史塔克，将野兽Steve压在全身镜子上，嘴里正伺候着野兽的阴茎，想让这只金发野兽爽得直嚎叫，Tony捧着他屁股，将他压向自己，好让自己的唇舌能更深入地探索。舌尖毫不客气地舔舐勃起的柱身，扫过凸起的血管，收窄口腔吸吮。  
Steve野兽的利爪抓紧Tony的肩膀，也不管他痛不痛，反正他是爽得无法自制。尖牙咬着下唇，死死忍住要脱口而出的呻吟，大脑想象力一发不可收拾地，自行提供下身的色情情景。  
Steve觉得自己真是见鬼了，上百年没人来过的城堡，被一个男人摘了玫瑰，他当然生气啊，只不过小小恐吓了下，让他叫最小的孩子来陪他，反正最后也会因为害怕而不会有人来，结果怎么招来了这尊大神？  
Tony几乎是将自己打包送过来的，一进城堡大门先表明他会好好替父亲报恩的。然后，孤独上百年的野兽，真的每夜里里外外让他报了个遍。  
“Steve……”  
Tony在呢喃他的名字，Steve下身被唾液弄得湿哒哒的，舌尖游走在大腿根部，阴囊，恶作剧地将睾丸含到嘴里，Steve顿时觉得灵魂都要被抽走了，喉间只能发出“呜呜”的哀鸣，但Tony知道他爽到了。淫秽的水迹在身后的镜子画出痕迹，Steve后穴溢出了水，痒得像有无数只蚂蚁在里面爬，穴口一张一合地难受极了。  
“混账……”Steve骂道，大腿内侧却崩得紧紧的，小腹阵阵痉挛，强烈的射精感充斥着大脑，令头皮一阵发麻。  
见他绷紧了身体弓起来，Tony知道他要射了，重新含着他的阴茎，吸吮起来。之前阴茎周围的阴毛都被他剃掉了，所以湿漉漉的口腔，烫人的触感是直接的，几乎将Steve融化。  
Tony捧着Steve屁股的手，手指来到后穴口，按在皱褶上，借着溢出的水迹挑逗穴口，却不伸进去。Steve的胸膛要炸般烦躁，委屈得眼角溢出泪珠，为什么射不出来，为什么那手指不伸进去，后穴痒极了。  
“Tony……”Steve无意识地喃着男人的名字。  
Tony两只手指忽然捅了进去，按住肉壁一下子划过，口腔一吸。Steve身体挺得犹如一张弓，小腹痉挛着将精液射到Tony嘴里，“唔……”尖牙将下唇咬出了血珠，然后被Tony舔走。  
Steve被Tony吻住，口鼻充斥着自己精液的味道，后穴的手指肆无忌惮地抽插进来。野兽面红耳赤，却无意识地去贴近Tony，刚射精的阴茎被Tony另一只手握着，延续着射精的快感。  
“不要……”Steve不敢用牙齿咬他，只能尽量张开嘴，结果让Tony更是轻而易举地捉到他的舌头，侵犯，纠缠。Steve涨红了脸，任期肆意欺凌。  
“我以为你喜欢被我操。”Tony勾起嘴角，将湿哒哒的手指撤出来，低头去咬他的乳尖，“我可是想操你，想了十年了……”  
胸口传来刺痛，Steve刚要退缩，一条腿被架了起来，Tony也直接冲了进来，“唔……”后穴一下子被填满，满足感像电击般，将全身感官电了个遍。  
“不爽吗？不喜欢被我操吗？可是你每晚都被干得很舒服啊。”Tony一边抽插起来，一边咬着野兽的耳朵，“我会将你干得离不开我的。”  
Steve想一掌拍死他，这哪是报恩，简直恩将仇报。那玩意在后穴发狠地冲撞他的肉壁，又痛又麻。撤出时却痒得难受，肉壁下贱地夹紧了挽留，Tony被夹得很爽，皱紧了眉头，大开大合地操干起来。  
两人身上都出了汗，黏糊糊地，可Tony依然抱着Steve，吻着他的身体，阴茎重重地撞在敏感点上。明灭的烛火将全身泛红的野兽，映照得十分色情，更别说是现在被干得全身绷紧，双手却不自觉地抱紧他的背。  
“Tony……”Steve野兽的毛发也湿了，尾巴左右甩来甩去。  
Tony仿佛得不到满足似，死命地撞着他，深深地埋在他身体里，后穴热得几乎将他融化。Steve的尾巴忽然僵直起来，肉壁痉挛着收窄，Tony知道他要高潮了，便重新吻住了他。  
“唔……”快要高潮的痉挛让Steve很难受，被吻住呻吟不出来，脚趾卷缩起来，被抬起的大腿却抽筋般的疼痛。  
Tony毫不在意会被Steve咬伤，死死地吻住他，抢夺他的空气，舌头却像蛇一样交缠。直到他被自己操得要高潮的瞬间，Tony才让他重新获得空气。彷如瞬间理智崩溃般，Steve抓着Tony的肩膀，呻吟着高潮了。  
Tony抱着他，吻咬他的身体，让他在高潮的失神中被延续快感，“Steve，我们还没完呢……”


End file.
